


Not Human

by JustaBluebird



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AI Matt Murdock, Devil Matt Murdock, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaBluebird/pseuds/JustaBluebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers know Daredevil is not human, but exactly what he is is up to debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [ promt. ](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=15987687#cmt15987687)
> 
> Proofread by [Psychomech.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychomech/pseuds/Psychomech)

There are a few things Tony knew about Daredevil. 

One: he has enhanced senses. He could detect someone three rooms over and two floors down and, in one memorable event, even found Black Widow when she was hiding like the crazy assassin spy she is.

Two: he’s not a team player. The amount he has spoken to _any_ of the Avengers could be counted in the number of words. Usually, Daredevil tried to hide or slink away into the shadows whenever the team showed up. In another memorable event, he was even stiff and growly to Natasha when she managed to catch one end of his manrikigusari and tried to force him to tell her how he'd spotted her.

Finally, Daredevil is probably not human. Tony was about ninety-nine percent certain. The only real debate was exactly what Daredevil is.

\----------------------------------

“I’m telling you, I know a robot when I see one!” Tony wagged his finger at the rest of the Avengers team, save Thor, lounging in the living room of the Tower. “Sudden jerky movement, trying to avoid taking, long pauses every time he has to respond- that’s clearly taking a lot of processing power for him.”

“I just don’t see it, Tony,” Bruce shook his head. “I could believe mutant or experiment or, well, even alien, but a robot? You said yourself that you couldn't make something like him, so do you really think someone else has?”

“Whoa now Brucie!” Tony slapped his hand over his heart “I never said that I _couldn't_ make him, just that I haven’t done so yet! Your lack of faith is disturbing. I think I’m going to cry.”

Clint shook his head and stared at the floor. “I don’t know. He’s- I don't think he’s an alien, but something isn't right about him.”

“He’s well trained whatever he is,” Natasha noted. “The sort of combat skills he has, you would need a lifetime of work to achieve. Or multiple lifetimes.”

“Or be programmed in advance and uploaded in a few minutes, depending on the connection,” Tony replied.

Steve frowned and bit his lip.“There are… rumors. In Hell’s Kitchen. They might be true. People who live there think… Daredevil is more than just a name. It might be descriptive.”

Clint looked at Steve. “You mean that he’s a demon? You know demons aren't real, right?”

“Who says they're not real?” Steve replied. “And our other choices include aliens and robots, so I think it's something we need to consider. And take precautions against. Don’t make any deals with him till we know for sure.”

“Is that an order?” Natasha asked.

“Yes. And for that matter, we shouldn’t assume anything about him. Don’t talk or interact with Daredevil if you don’t have to.”

“Or do interact with him!” Tony said “It’s one of the way we can prove he’s the robot.”

Bruce spoke up. “If he gets cut, we could do blood analysis. See if we can figure out anything that way.”

“If we can’t talk to him,” Clint said, “how are we going to work with him? Are we going to have sullen silences?”

“We can team him up with some of the other… high risk allies. Just till we know exactly what we are dealing with,” Steve replied.

\----------------------------------

“So the Avengers,” Punisher began as he walked across a rooftop with Daredevil. “ Aren't you guys friends or something?”

“Something like that.”

“So, why are you always palling around with me when they come knockin'? They hate me.”

“Maybe I just like your company.”

“I’m serious, Red.”

Daredevil paused, cocking his head to the side as he listened to the criminals in the warehouse ahead of them. “Well... there's something.”

“Something?”

“Its weird. I think Rogers is afraid of me. And Tony is… ecstatic? Clint and Bruce seem to… shoot projectiles at me? Those two act friendly too, so I don't think they are trying to hurt me, but I'm pretty sure they don’t think I’m human.”

Punisher stopped, turned to look at Daredevil, and gripped the rifle hanging off his shoulder a bit tighter. “They tried to shoot you?”

“No. Don’t even think about it. They are good people.”

“So what? They send you to work with me because they're hoping I kill you or something? Hoping I don’t watch out for you and you get yourself stabbed again? That’s good people?”

“That’s not what’s going on. I already said they don’t think I’m human, I think they feel that I'm resilient enough to deal with you, not that they want me hurt.”

“What do you do when I'm not here?”

Daredevil shrugged. “ Work on my own, work with some other vigilantes sometimes. I can handle myself.”

“And you're actually okay with all this?”

“What am I supposed to do? Tell them no, I'm not actually whatever they think I am, I'm just a blind guy from Hell’s Kitchen? That's something I don't really want them to know and, as long as they're focused on this idea, they won’t come close to figuring it out.” Daredevil's lip twitched. “Plus, it’s kind of funny when you think about it.”

“I still don’t like it. They can’t treat you like that. What if you get hurt?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“That’s not what I asked. What if you're out there, bleeding to death, and they don't help you because- because they think you're a demon or something? Who’s going to come fix you up? ‘Cause I’m gonna have to. ‘Cause you're gonna have to call me, Red, you got that? Anytime you go out with that bunch, I want you to call me.”

“You're being paranoid.”

“You're calling, or I’m gonna break into Stark Tower and give them a nice, long talking to about all this.”

Daredevil frowned. “Fine,” He turned and continued walking towards the warehouse. “But only because I like you.”

Punisher smirked and followed. “Damn right you do.”


End file.
